Graceful Falling
by kuonjiranma
Summary: Ranma meets Mihoshi, how can this work?
1. Graceful Falling Ch1 Beginnings of a St

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma or Tenchi Muyo. If I did I wouldn't

be making fanfics about them. Please don't sue, as I have nothing

you'd desire.

This is a Ranma 1/2 and Tenchi Muyo crossover. Extremely

Anti-Akane! If you like Akane, or believe that she is the "one true

fiancé":( TURN AWAY!

Graceful Falling

Version 2.0

Chapter 1

Beginnings of a Storm

Mihoshi was lost. I don't mean 'How do I get to Nerima from

Tomoboki lost. I'm talking about 'how do I get to Nerima from the

North Pole?' Ryouga lost. Kiyone had managed to lose Mihoshi on

their way to the Masaki Shrine and had left Mihoshi stranded in

some strange town. Under the circumstances, Mihoshi did the only

thing an Officer of the Galaxy Police of her caliber could do. She sat

down on the ground and started bawling.

Ranma Saotome was running for his life. Behind him was

an irate Akane Tendo who was chasing　him because he had said hello to

his best friend Ukyo. He once again asked himself why this kind of

stuff was always happening to him. Almost immediately an image of

his father, Genma appeared unbidden, in front of his eyes.

"Oh yeah", he muttered to himself, "Pop is so gonna pay

for this."

Ranma was so busy imagining all the terrible punishments

he was going to bestow upon his deadbeat dad, that it took him a few

seconds before he realized that he couldn't hear Akane yelling

behind him.

Ranma immediately stopped and took heed of his

surroundings. He had inadvertently run into an empty lot, and to his

immense relief, he seemed to have given Akane the slip. He was just

about to turn around and head back to Ucchan's when he heard

someone crying.

Turning to see the source of the sound, Ranma froze. Sitting

off to his right was one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. With

flawless honeyed skin and white blond hair, this girl could have

easily passed as one of his fiancée's.

Being Ranma, he walked over to the weeping girl and asked

her what was wrong.

Mihoshi, surprised by the sound of another voice,

temporarily forgot about her plight. Looking up, she almost got lost

in two of the deepest blue eyes she'd ever seen. If she hadn't

reminded herself that she was in love with her Tenchi, she would

have fallen for this handsome stranger. She was drawn out of her

staring session when she realized that her mystery man was asking

her a question.

"Huh?" she replied.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ranma repeated,

concern etched across his face.

At the gorgeous stranger's words, Mihoshi once again

remembered her situation and her eyes welled up with tears.

"I'm...I'm lost! Waaaahhhhhh!!!!" She cried, wailing loudly.

Ranma sweat dropped, and hastily tried to calm the

distraught girl in front of him down, but to no avail. Finally,

inspiration struck.

"Okay, okay, look, I'll help you find wherever it is you're

looking for."

Immediately the waterworks ceased.

"Really?" Mihoshi asked in a tremulous voice, eyes wide

with hope.

"Sure!" Ranma responded with a lopsided grin," you can't

be as lost as some people I know. So where you headed?"

"The Masaki Shrine in the Okayama mountains ."

Ranma face faulted.

"Uh yeah, well we better get started if we want to make it

before it gets dark. By the was, I'm Ranma Saotome...what's your

name?"

"Oh yeah, it's Mihoshi."

At this Ranma held out his hand to help her up.

"Well then, let's go."

And thus were the gates of Hell opened.

Author's notes:

Well that's that for the intro.

Please e-mail me to tell me

What you think.I've got 2

Other fanfics to worry about

Though, both focusing on

Ranma and crossovers.

See you soon!(I hope)

e-mail me 


	2. Graceful Falling Ch.2 Prelude to Violenc...

Disclaimer: once again, I own nothing of these characters,

only the situations that they find themselves in.

This is a Ranma ½ / Tenchi Muyo crossover (maybe Sailor Moon, I'm undecided)

Graceful Falling

Chapter 2

Version 2.0

Prelude to Violence

"Where is that baka?"

Nabiki glanced at her sister Akane. She had been repeating that same phrase for the past half hour. She knew that if she didn't do something soon, she was either going to wear a hole into the floor, or drive them all insane.

"He's probably at Ucchan's"

"That baka! Doesn't he know that I spent all day cooking for him? How dare he go out to flirt with Ukyo?"

That made Nabiki grin. He probably left because he knew you were cooking. She was about to comment on this, and quite possibly worsen the situation, when she was interrupted.

"Maybe he's just decided to spend some time with Ukyo because she's his friend," commented Kasumi, who had just walked in.

"Humph! All Ranma ever does is flirt! Ooohhh! I'm gonna kill him when he shows up!"

"Look on the bright side, Ranma might not be at Ukyo's place." Said Nabiki, with a slight smile on her face that would have made the most trusting person weary.

"Really, you think so?" asked Akane

"Sure, he could just as well be at the Nekohanten." She replied, smirking.

"Arghh! That's it! I'm gonna go get that hentai and pound him flat!"

Almost on cue, Akane's trusty mallet appeared in her hands as she marched outside, prepared to do serious harm to her fiancé.

"Oh my! I believe that you may have made the situation worse, Nabiki." Stated Kasumi, just the slightest hint of disapproval evident in her voice.

"Oh Akane, would have found some excuse to go after Ranma. I was just sparing myself the trouble of having to wait for her to decide to go. Besides this happens all the time, Akane'll knock Ranma back home, and they'll start the ritual all over again."

"I hope so, Nabiki, I hope so."

"Hey, what could go wrong?"

At that moment, curiously enough, a bolt of lightning touched down on the koi pond behind them. Unfortunately, living in Nerima had desensitized them to such occurrences. This was too bad, because if they had investigated the cause of the lightning, they would have noticed the cyan haired woman floating above the pond for a couple of seconds, before quickly fading from view.

Tenchi Masaki was worried. Kiyone had arrived at his house two hours ago, without Mihoshi.

Although Tenchi was first and foremostely worried about the elfin-eared girls' safety, he was also worried about the damage that she could cause while lost. That was why he had decided to ask Ryouko if she could try to find her. That was an hour ago, and still no sign of either girl.

"Tenchi, calm down, nothing could harm Mihoshi. She's a regular land mine, you should worry about the damage she's gonna cause to some unlucky persons property." This was spoken by Kiyone, Mihoshi's partner and part-time baby-sitter.

"Kiyone, that's not funny! Who knows what could have happened to Mihoshi! How could you have left her behind?" this time little Sasami was the one who spoke up, long turquoise pigtails bobbing in frustration.

"Yes, Kiyone, why did you leave her behind?" –Aeka, regal, with just a tad stuffiness.

"Hey, we just went to the market! How was I supposed to know that she'd get lost on the way back?"

"Well, be that as it may, you still should……"

Aeka's lecture was cut short, as usual, by the sudden appearance of a certain golden-eyed demoness.

"Ryoko! Did you find her?" asked Tenchi, running up to Ryoko.

"No, I didn't." she replied sullenly, not looking at Tenchi.

"R..Ryoko, are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing upsets me for long anyway." And with that, she walked outside.

Everyone in the room exchanged looks at that one, Ryoko never walked.

Tenchi was about to go see what was wrong with Ryoko, but Sasami had already ran after her.

I wonder what that was about?

OUTSIDE:

Sasami caught up to Ryoko sitting among the carrot fields. Coming to a halt, she looked over at her

Friend. With her knees lifted to her chin, Ryoko looked like a child who was just told that she couldn't

go out to play, and was trying hard not to be upset.

"Ryoko, what's wrong?"

Ryoko looked up at Sasami, and her eyes were wet.

"Do you think I'm wasting my time with Tenchi?"

"Wh…What? Why are you asking?"

Ryoko turned to look through the field,"While looking for Mihoshi, I came across these three girls talking,

One of them had just been stood up by their fiancée for another woman. The strange thing was, instead of

being angry with the jilted girl, the other girls acted as if it wasn't a big deal, as if it HAPPENED ALL THE

TIME!"

"Well that's very sad, but what does that have to do with Tenchi?"

"Don't you see? While looking at their exchange, I realized that if you truly care about someone, then you don't

lead them on, and you don't ignore their feelings. Tenchi has to know how I feel by now, but he does nothing to

dissuade or encourage my hopes. He acts as if my feelings don't exist."

"But, he does the same thing for all of us."

"Yeah, but that's not good enough anymore, I want to know how he feels about….did you just say US?"

"He He He….So what are you going to do about Tenchi."

"I don't know, but I do know I have to do something." Ryoko responded, still eyeing the cheerful Juraian carefully.

OUTSIDE, A LITTLE TO THE LEFT

Tenchi was shocked to say the least.

He had walked over to the carrot fields, because he knew that she sometimes goes there to think, with the intention of finding out what had upset her, in the hope of making her fell better. Instead, what does he hear?

"Do you I'm wasting my time with Tenchi?"

Now Tenchi is not blind or stupid. He knew that Ryoko cared for him, and even considered herself in love with him. However, Tenchi did not take into account that those feelings might be real and powerful. Unbidden, another voice pops into his head. " Why Jurai prince? Why do you make her wait?" Said by a man who truly cared for Ryoko, but stepped aside because she had chosen him. At the time he had been troubled by the man's words, he had been a Jurai defender, after all, someone who valued honor above all else.

Why do I pretend as if I don't know how she feels?

Of course, he could say that he did it to keep the peace, because if he ever did acknowledge anyone's feelings towards him, all hell would break loose in his own backyard. But that wasn't the whole truth.

The truth was, he didn't want to do it because he didn't want anything to change. Tenchi Masaki, a 16-year-old high school student, was being adamantly chased by a houseful of beautiful girls. Who wouldn't love that on some level? But here was the harsh reality of his ego boosting. His indecision was hearting those very same girls that he came to regard loosely as his 'family'.

At that moment, as Tenchi was walking back to the house, leaving Ryoko and Sasami behind, he decided that he was going to be more mature and responsible about how he treated the girls' emotions, especially Ryoko's. He only hoped that he survived the inevitable explosion.

Author's notes:

Whew! Well that's chapter 2 out of the way!

For all of you that have asked, yes this is a

Ranma Mihoshi fic. However, since life doesn't

Happen in a vacuum, I'm going to be pairing up a

Few others in unconventional ways. Also a heads up:

This fic WILL turn DARK, you have been warned.

Once again, Akane lovers, THIS IS NOT FOR YOU!

Anyhoo, write me and let me know what you think. Page! pics and fics


	3. Graceful Falling Ch.3 Faulty Judgement

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they are the property of their respective owners. Please don't sue,

I can't afford to spare a dime.

This is a Ranma 1/2 Tenchi-Muyo fic.

Graceful Falling

Ch. 3

Faulty Judgements

"Whew, we're almost there right?...right Mihoshi?"

Ranma looked around him for the blond girl, fearing that she had succumbed to her seemingly tragic sense of direction. Fortunately, he spotted her a little ways on the path he had just stepped off of. Looking down at her, he couldn't help but notice the way the rays of the sun seemed to be caught up in her hair and how their climbing had brought about a healthy sheen to her skin. After a

few seconds of staring, he started when he realized that she answered him.

"Huh?" he asked

"I think we're close, I'm not sure though, usually I just crash into it."

"Oh...ok" he replied, gazing into her eyes.

"Um...is there something on my face?" Mihoshi asked.

"No, why do you ask?"

"Well, you were staring at me for a while, that's all."

"Oh, well you know, he he he." stupid!, stupid!, stupid!, you already have four

fiancées! You don't need anymore, dammit!

"Are you ok, Ranma? You seem to be distracted."

"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking about how ...I'm gonna explain where I was today."

"ok"

Why can't I just treat her like all the other girls I know, I don't have this

much of a problem with them

With just another glance at Mihoshi, Ranma got his answer. He was nervous and

enticed by her because she wasn't after him for her own reasons. She was just

a beautiful girl that he happened to be helping out. Looking into her eyes, he

didn't see the calculations or rage he had come to associate with women. Instead

he saw a kind of innocence, without a hint of beguilement. It was new to him. And in that moment a part of him wanted to protect that innocence above all things.

"So, who exactly do you know at this shrine?"

"Oh, my partner and I are staying there with friends."

"Partner?"

"Yep, Kiyone is the best partner on the force!"

"Oh...you mean partner on the job!"

"Well yeah, what did you think I meant?"

"Uhh...I really don't know," Ranma replied, scratching his head.

They continue walking, chatting about trivial things, neither really wanting

to spoil the lightness of the mood. All too soon, just as the sun is dipping over the horizon, they spot a house a little ways off.

"Is that it, Mihoshi?"

"Oh yeah! Thank you so much!" Mihoshi exclaims, hugging him.

"Heh Heh, no problem, but why are you thanking me now?, I haven't gotten you home yet."

"Oh you're coming too?"

"Of course I am! I've brought you this far, I might as well see you to the door, besides, I'm probably gonna need to ask the Kami for help when I get back home," Ranma replied smirking.

Giggles "Yeah, you're right, well let's go, I'm starving! Maybe you could eat here too!"

"That would be great!"

"Well come on then!"

Mihoshi grabs Ranma's wrist and runs off towards the house, Ranma dangling behind her.

NERIMA:

"Where is that baka?, I'm going to kill him!"

MASAKI SHRINE:

'Wow Sasami! This is really good!', Kiyone exclaimed,'I really love

your cooking.'

'Thank you, Kiyone, but I didn't cook my best this time. I was too

worried about Mihoshi.'

'Don't worry about it Sasami, as soon as morning comes, I'm going to

go with Ryoko to help look for her.' said Tenchi.

'What, you don't think I did a good job looking for her myself?' asked

Ryoko frowning.

'No, that's not it, it's just that two pairs of eyes are better than

one, and I want to help. Besides,... it'd give us some time alone,

so we could talk without distractions.'

The sound of crickets could be heard as several people suddenly became

very quiet. Looking back and forth between a nervous Tenchi and a per-

plexed Ryoko, they said the very first thing that came to mind.

'WHAT!!??!!'

This was spoken vehementallly by almost everyone in the room, excluding

Sasami, who just sat there confused, and Tenchi, who was praying that

things wouldn't get too out of hand.

Ryoko's thoughts were racing, Talk? Alone? Why? Could he...?Maybe he..?

Is he trying to...?

As usual, her musings were interrupted by a certain tempermental princess.

'Lord Tenchi, what are you talking about? Alone to talk about what? And waht do you mean distractions!?'

'Well Aeka, I've been thinking, I really haven't had a chance to get to

know any of you. I am hardly ever able to talk privately with either of

you because this house is so hectic all the time.'

So that's why he wants to spend time with me

'Well, I can understand that Lord Tenchi, but why would you wish to

spend your time with her?' she asked gesturing condescendingly at

Ryoko, 'You already know everything there is to know about her, she

is a crass, vulgar, beastly criminal!'

'Grrrrrr, is that right princess? Well I'll show you beastly! and Ryoko

prepared to do just that, forming her chi sword in her hands, when she

was interrupted yet again, but this time by a different source.

'Well then, it would seem that you don't know Ryoko at all Aeka, or have

you forgotten all the times she has rescued you? Please refrain from

making such sweeping statements about Ryoko in the future, if you wish

to continue living here.' I hope she backs down, I'd hate to have to

enforce this

Fight forgotten, both combatents, turn to face the object of their rivalry.

'L..Lord Tenchi!?'

'Huh?'

'If these fights are going to continue, than this problem is never

going to go away', he explained, ' We have to be mature enough to

deal with our problems, this case being our feelings, head on. I'm

sorry if I sound harsh,and I know it won't be easy, but I would really

like an end to these fights,and to know how to deal with our feelings.'

'Uh...ok, Lord Tenchi, you are right in this.' Aeka consented head

bowed.

'T...Tenchi?', Ryoko asked, gazing down at the man she loved.

'Yes Ryoko?' he answered morosely Here it comes

'Do you promise to give me a chance?'

'Of course!'

'Then...ok.'

The two share a stare that seems to last an eternity to those around

them, they hold each others' gaze for so long that Aeka momentarily

forgets the concession she had just made. Readying herself, she places

a log between the two, blocking their vision.

'What'd you do that for?'

'You were drooling over my Lord Tenchi!'

'I was not, and even if I was, why shouldn't I?'

'You...You...hussy!'

'At least I'm not a stuck-up prude!'

'You two stop it! You just finished saying you wouldn't fight, can't you

even try?'

'But Tenchiiiiii!'

'But Lord Tenchi!'

Tenchi, disgusted, walks out of the liveing room, going up to his room.

The two girls were going to chase after him, when there was a knock on

the door.

'I'll get it!' announced Sasami, bounding towards the door.

'Can I help yo...Mihoshi!'

The chipper young girl leaped into Mihoshi's arms, nearly knocking her

over, 'I was so worried! Where were you?'

By this time, most of the inhabitants of the shrine, were crowded around

the door. They quickly moved out of the way when they saw Mihoshi and

Sasami coming inside. That was when their eyes widened. Standing beside

Mihoshi was a guy. A decidedly handsome guy, wearing a red-chinese

shirt, with a pair of black pants. His black, windswept hair was tied

up into a ponytail, and he walked with the air of a fighter. At the

moment however, he was standing there shuffling his feet, alternately

looking around and blushing.

'And who are you?'

'Ah..My name's Ranma Saotome, sorry about this.'

Next Time:

Splash

'BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I AM A GENIUS!'

'How did this happen?'

sigh 'Well, It all started at this place called Jusenkyo.'

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

Well, that's chapter 3. About Tenchi's

sudden growth, I've always felt that

Tenchi was rather blind about exactly

how much he's been hurting 'his girls'.

I just thought that if he found out, he

would take steps to remedy this.how long

he can keep them both happy before

he has to makes a choice is a question

that only the women can answer. Once again

e-mail me with C&C&ideas. NO FLAMES! Until

next time. Ja Ne. 


End file.
